The vehicle vibration-damping controlling apparatus for executing so-called sprung vibration-damping control to control a power source and suppress sprung vibration of a vehicle is known as a conventional vehicle vibration-damping controlling apparatus. As such conventional vehicle vibration-damping controlling apparatus, for example, a vehicle stabilization control system is disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. The vehicle stabilization control system adds estimated drive shaft torque to travel resistance disturbance to obtain current driving force and obtains pitching vibration corresponding to the current driving force from a state equation and an output equation of a vehicle body sprung vibration model. Then, the vehicle stabilization control system obtains a correction value with which the pitching vibration represented by the output equation rapidly converges to 0 and corrects basic requested engine torque based on the correction value, adjusts an intake air amount, a fuel injection amount and an ignition timing of an engine as the power source based on the corrected engine torque to control the driving force of the vehicle, thereby suppressing the sprung vibration of the vehicle.